A Devoted Life To Her
by sintary
Summary: What if you had to spend eternity devoted to one soul? How do you stand loosing that person every time you find them? full summary inside! CHANGED TO A SASUKE LOVE STORY. Chapter's also being updated and changed. R&R please!
1. Summary

_What if you had to spend eternity devoted to one soul? _

_How do you stand loosing that person over every time you find them?_

Questions like these follow the brave, dashing Sasuke Uchiha. From as early as the 1300s, he swore to protect Princess Vanessa. Before then, Itachi was a mere guard. When he first gazes upon her, it unlocks a hidden talent; the Sharingan—which gives him a glimpse into the near future. Near as in, a few hours near. Though Sasuke Uchiha is grateful for these visions, they always leave him weak. And what about that spirit inside his body? Watch to see the struggles of the ever-unstable ways life.

* * *

**(A/N): This was orginally a Itachi Uchiha Love Story, but as I wrote the orginial storyline, I realized Itachi didn't really fit the main character. So all that orginially read this, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**I'd also really to get feedback on this story. I really feel it'll help me move faster on this!  
**

**Thanks!**

**Sintary**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Just the plot behind this story and Vanessa!**

* * *

Prologue

The air was thick that morning; thick with many mixed feelings. The wind whirled with currents fighting each other. The clouds were heavy with the people's mourning, but the sun shone through with new refined hope.

Today was the day the whole Otogakure Kingdom looked forward to; the day when an heir was finally produced. Sadly though, their Queen, Guren, did not. Queen Guren gave birth to a healthy baby girl, but died during the process. The King named her Vanessa, a powerful name for what he hoped to be a powerful girl. He made sure that she would be heavily guarded and protected from anyone or anything.

That is where Sasuke Uchiha came to fit in with all this.

Sasuke was a guard. He was tall, masculine, fierce and strong—just like all them. He had the blackest hair with night sky natural highlights. His dark eyes matched his hair well, and were a large contrast against his ever paling skin. Sasuke looked towards the sun trying to shine. He would need to get out at the sunlight so the people wouldn't think he was sick. Sasuke was merely a guard, not a personal one. The thought enraged him because he knew he was good. Good, who was he kidding? He was amazing! All those years honing his strength and skills while defending others and himself gave him a legendary status, but the King refused to rely on words alone. He had said, when the time comes, the time will come. Sadly, that time has not came.

Sasuke roamed the coordinates of the royal rooms. He didn't consider it a blessing really because he was just relieving the guards that actually worked there. He could go long hours without sleep, something others can't. And when he did sleep, it was very light. So many years on guard will do that to a guy. Sasuke wanted to defend the royal family; he was devoted to them and only them.

Sasuke came into the princess's to relieve the guard. It was the only thing closest to what he wanted to do. The guard nodded appreciatively and left. Sasuke walked over to the crib and looked down at the new born. Her hair was thin and blond, but he knew it would darken to maybe as dark as his black hair. As he stared at him, he felt a spark within his heart—no, his soul. It seemed to lock something within him, something he didn't know existed.

A force wouldn't let Sasuke looked away from the girl till the guard came back. Sasuke closed his eyes and squeezed them before feeling some weight lift from his broad shoulders. Sasuke didn't know what it was, but knew he would never fully understand it.

The next day was Queen Guren's funeral. Sasuke had to carry her coffin; although, he'd rather be protecting the King and the Princess. He hoisted it in the air and onto his shoulder. The group kept a steady pace as the sun beat down on them. _'Good,'_ Sasuke thought smugly, _'now they'll know I'm not sick.'_ Sasuke wanted to smirk so badly, but he knew he needed to keep his emotionless mask on; there was absolutely nothing to be smirking about what had happened yesterday. At the sighed of the church and burial ground, Sasuke sighed relieved. The dead were never light, and neither was their bed. Sasuke and the other carriers rolled their shoulders to relax them. During the session, Sasuke found himself zoning out. It didn't mean much to him and he already had so much on his mind: the princess; the mysterious feeling; the princess; his goal; and the princess. Sasuke internally groaned, his thoughts were going back to the princess and that was a problem. He couldn't start feelings for her... plus she was only a baby at the moment.

Later that night, Sasuke was laying in his bed in only a pair of pants. He was suppose to be asleep, but of course, he couldn't. He had a pounding head ache. It felt like it was pushing on the back of his eyes, straining them. Sasuke walked around a bit in his arm to help him sleep before it finally came.

The next morning, Sasuke was no better. In fact, it was much worse. His eyes were bloodshot and they throbbed with his head. His vision swam and mixed images together like water was split on a watercolor painting—making everything run together. Sasuke tumbled into the bathroom where he fell to the ground with his fists clenched. The darkness he saw became darker yet, but this one was due to night.

**Sasuke was outside the princess's room. The guard that was suppose to be there was bloody and unrecognizable. His face was clawed and bloody as the rest of his body. Sasuke tried to get it to show if the princess was okay. Instead, it led him to a window and showed it was clawed and broken too. In the the distance, there was a cloaked figure. Sasuke's Sharingan allowed him to see past the cloak. He saw a pale, boney, thick figure. Sasuke frowned, not liking this creature already. When it turned around, Sasuke saw it wasn't human—far from it actually. It was snake-like, but with horns and claws—definitely a dragon creature. The vision turned his attention to what was in the creature's arms; it carried the princess.**

Sasuke was thrust out of the vision. He tried to see where he was, but every eye moment drove a knife into him and something—probably blood—gushed out. Sasuke saw the darkness dance across his vision because taking it for good.

* * *

**Sooooo? How was it? :D Please R&R, I'd appreciate it!**


	3. Snake Vs Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Just the plot behind this story and Vanessa!**

**Little Hints:**

_' ' -are thoughts_

**_' ' are orochimaru's thoughts_**

* * *

Snake vs. Dragon

Sasuke bolted up when he came to the next day. Apparently it was too quickly because he immediately fell back down in pain. After it subsided, he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times as his blurred vision slowly focused. In front of Sasuke was blood; his blood from the night before. That's what he felt gush out yesterday night before… before that vision.

"Vanessa!" Sasuke exclaimed getting up while he ignored the pain from getting up.

He stumbled to his feet before hurried over to his doors. It was dark in his room and Sasuke's eyes weren't the greatest in candle light that had been in his bedroom. Each time he hit something, he swore because he was wasting more time! Sasuke grabbed his sword once he figured out where it was and started to run. It was easier now with the torches lighting the hallways, but his vision was still unstable.

As Sasuke ran, he could just _see_ the attack happening. Right now, the creature broke the window and attacked the guard.

_'Faster,'_ Sasuke thought.

The creature headed over to the crib and picked up the sleeping princess. Then, it quietly went out the shattered window.

_'No! I won't let him take her away!'_ Sasuke thought angrily as he tapped into his chakra.

Chakra in these times was only used for last resorts since it tore the body apart. But since Sasuke was cursed immortal, his body could handle the tears of chakra. This chakra was sent to Sasuke's feet, increasing his speed by tenfold. He flew across the floor and stopped in front of the princess's door.

It was all too quiet in this area. Usually the feet of the guard could be heard, but Sasuke knew that guard had already walked his last step. He pushed the door open and found what he already knew would be there. The guard was unrecognizable, cut to ribbons on the floor. Sasuke ran to the window and with no hesitation, he climbed out of it. Some glass covered his shoulders, but it would shake off.

As Sasuke got closer to the creature, the hairs on his neck stood up. The creature seemed to have the same feeling, for it turned around. Sasuke could see it was white and full of scales like a snake. What set him apart were the horns and tail Sasuke could see trailing behind him. Sasuke was sure there would be claws, but it was cloaked by a purple blanket—that held Vanessa.

"Halt!" Sasuke yelled. "Give me back the princess before you get hurt."

The creature smirked. "And what if I don't? You couldn't possible hurt me because I have the princess in my arms."

Sasuke _tsked_ and thought hard. _'Maybe _he_ can find a way.'_

A burning on Sasuke's neck arose with the thought. He let it take control of his body. It was for the sake of the princess—he hoped it wouldn't give _him_ any ideas.

Sasuke's message to _him_: Get the princess.

* * *

Orochimaru was startled by the awakening. It had been _years_ since that boy even spoke to him. Orochimaru was even more surprised when he realized the boy was giving him the body to use. Was it his birthday or something? Orochimaru was getting giddy inside with excitement. This was going to be fun!

On the outside, Sasuke's hair grew longer and straighter till it reached his waist. His body became slightly taller because Sasuke's form was so short. The skin became paler and, his eyes went from a charcoal gray to a tan/yellow color and the pupils became slits.

Those unnatural eyes focused on the creature before him and narrowed. He seemed to recognize the horns. And as took in more, he noticed silvery white hair as well.

"Kabuto? Is that you?" Orochimaru asked surprised

The dragon's eyes narrowed and then widened in realization. "Orochimaru? Is that really you? This is intriguing." He said

Orochimaru smirked. "Of course it's me. But look at you! You've grown into your skin finally I see!"

Kabuto nodded slightly. "Yes. But you… you've been trapped inside that human body all these years? Oh, it must be terrible sir."

"Well… it is Kabuto… it is… but this body isn't bad at all. And the kid doesn't talk, so it's peacefully quiet." Orochimaru said. "But he seems to be annoyingly attached to that girl in your arms."

As if he had forgotten, Kabuto looked down at the girl. "So does the organization. I don't know why though, I don't sense anything from her."

Orochimaru frowned slightly. The organization wanted that girl? Maybe this _was_ worth his time and energy after all. He then smirked at Kabuto knowing the dragon's senses weren't as strong as the King of Demon's.

"Well, maybe I, as the King of Demons, will be able to sense it if you come closer." He said with a hypnotic voice.

Kabuto chuckled at that. "Orochimaru, I can't do that. You're out of the group now. Ever since you were throw out by the Leader. They don't trust you anymore."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "Kabuto, you will give me that girl, whether I have to pry her from your cold, dead hands or not." He said.

Kabuto smirked. "If you attack me, you'll hurt the princess."

Orochimaru disappeared, reappearing behind Kabuto with speed. "Now Kabuto, you should know I can attack easily without hurting any part of your body." To prove his point, Orochimaru hit a central chakra point and watched the dragon freeze. "Now look how easy it is for me to do this," he said and grabbed the princess from Kabuto's arms. "And now you're as good as dead."

Orochimaru pulled out Sasuke's katana and slit Kabuto's throat, looking blood thirsty again. "Too bad that was too easy." He whined and wiped the blood off on Kabuto's cloak.

Orochimaru then looked down at the girl. He _could_ sense the magic in her unlike Kabuto. This girl had unlocked Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan surprisingly… Orochimaru was curious to see how this would turn out in the future. But for now, he let Sasuke take control again so the boy could take her back safely.

**_'I've got her back Sasuke. I require a sacrifice for my service as you're aware. Get it done quickly.'_** Orochimaru said as they switched placing, smirking.

* * *

Sasuke awakened, looking down at the princess. She was still asleep surprisingly, and Sasuke was glad for that. He walked back into the castle. The King stood there, waiting worriedly. He praised Sasuke for his bravery and held his precious daughter.

Sasuke looked back through the shattered window and saw a portal opened. The late queen, Guren, stood there. She flicked her hand and some decaying hands came out of the portal, dragging Kabuto's dead body through the swirling miss. Guren gave a chilling smile before going into it as well, the portal closing behind her.

_' So the dead really do watch over us…'_ Sasuke thought as he turned back, leaving the night behind.

* * *

**Soo Orochimaru's inside Sasuke's body just like he wanted! Right? And he's the most powerful demon-THE KING?! Maybe this is Orochimaru's fantasy... tehe.**

**R&R Please!**

**-Sintary**


End file.
